His Curly Feline
by geekycutecupcake
Summary: A girl from our world ends up as a cat trapped in the world of Black Butler. She attracts the attention of Sebastian, a demon butler that adores cats, who keeps her for his own when it is discovered that Ciel is not allergic to her.
1. Chapter 1

His Curly Feline

Chapter 1: Her Last Day

 **I am not the creator of Black Butler and do not own any of the characters. The only one that belongs to me is Evie and Evie only.**

When Evie was still an ordinary girl with a normal life, her family used to joke around that she had the worst of luck. And sometimes it was true. She would occasionally forget her book bag at home when she left for school, she fell down the stairs almost every morning, she would get lost walking home when she lived only three blocks away, and she had a nasty habit of walking into doors because she was never paying attention. Oh, and she would get pooped on by a bird every now and again. Her mom said it was considered good luck, but Evie never bought it for a second and started walking with an umbrella to school everyday. She got strange looks for a while, but hey, it was better than being pooped on by a bird that seemed to hate her for no good reason.

Anyway, there came a day when everything seemed to be going right for Evie, so smoothly that for a while... she actually believed that all the past bird droppings were finally kicking in to give her a good day. She made it down the stairs without tripping, made it to school without seeing a single pest in the sky, had remembered her bag and project, and arrived early enough to joke around with her friends before class. Best of all, at the end of the day, she got to talk to her crush: Dimitri Frances.

 _Flashback_

 _The bell had finally rung, alerting the students that they were free to go home now that school was over. They all came running from their classes, ignoring the teachers warnings and threats to slow down and leave in an orderly fashion. Evie was no different since she was already racing to leave like her life depended on it. After quickly entering her locker combination and swinging the door open when it was unlocked, she had swiftly grabbed all the necessary textbooks and folders she needed to bring home, tossing them in her pink book bag without care._

 _It wasn't until she slammed her locker door shut that that she noticed Dimitri, the boy that she secretly took pictures of with her phone, was waiting patiently beside her. He was, in her eyes, the most attractive guy in school. He was tall with shoulders not too broad. He wore his brown hair in spikes and had the prettiest pair of green eyes that made her ashamed of her normal brown ones. Best of all had to be his winning smile, or was it a smirk? She couldn't really tell with him._

 _"Hey Evie," he said with his signature grin/smirk._

 _"Oh, uh, hey Dimitri," she answered shyly, cheeks turning a bright pink as fear and joy began to tango in her stomach to create fluttery butterflies. 'He's so hot,' she thought._

 _"Your House of Usher model was wicked. Your were the only one that included the outside of the house. You know, the trees and pond. The blood splattered windows was a nice touch. You have an eye for detail."_

 _Evie was blushing even harder now, her chest swelling up with pride at the compliment. Evie loved school projects that allowed her to show off her artistic side and she had went the extra mile for this project since she was an Edgar Allan Poe fan. While her classmates hurried through the project and turned in Popsicle stick houses or cubed shaped structures made from clay, Evie had turned in a perfect model of how she pictured the house to look like. She first made the mansion out of cardboard and painted the outside structure of the house on a separate piece of paper, which she then cut out and pasted on the cardboard. Next, she cut out square holes for the windows and covered them in plastic that she painted red hand prints on. She then made a platform for her House of Usher model to stand on and added scenery to really bring it all together. She covered the bottom in fake dead grass with two plastic trees painted black to look more gloomy. She made the pond out of blue glass rocks with a bridge, but only because she was feeling a little ambitious. It left her teacher in awe and had her classmates giving her dirty looks. Lets just say she was the only one that got a good grade and her fellow students seemed to blame her for their own low scores. Well, popularity was not for everyone._

 _"Th-thanks! I love art!" She winced at the lame response that escaped her lips out of nervousness._

 _"I know, I've seen some of your work in art class. Your pretty good. I-"_

 _Unfortunately, she never got to hear what he was going to say next. The school security guards began herding and shooing students out the doors. Dimitri was soon racing to the bus, jumping on just before it could close the doors. He waved to her as the bus took off, Evie watching it with love-sick eyes until it was gone._

 _End of Flashback_

Yup, Evie had a wonderful, beautiful day and was walking home on air. She was so happy, so estatic that she randomly started giggling and grinning, while skipping down the sidewalk. It was creepy sight for anyone she happened to pass for all they saw was a teenage girl laughing and smiling madly at nothing, while skipping. Yeah, you get the idea and probably agree that she should have kept her giddiness to herself.

In fact, she was so blinded by happiness that she never heard the crack from the tree branch above her head or saw it come crashing down. All she felt was a few seconds of hammering pain in her skull before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

His Curly Feline

Chapter 2: I'm a Cat!

 _Where am I?_ , Evie asked herself as she groaned and tried to open her eyes. The moment she does she sees that she is in a garden, a garden she had no business being in. _I don't recognize this place. Why am I here?_

It is not long before she realizes she isn't alone. She sees a boyish teen that's busy working in the garden and he looked familiar. He had short, blonde hair that was clipped back with red bobby pins and wore a straw hat. His uniform was a simple white top that was trimmed in red and plaid pants along with black boots.

"Mister Sebastian will be mad if I don't finish this weeding. I'll get this done fast, faster than anyone because I'm Finnian!" Feeling energetic after proclamation, he starts to dig out the weeds with fury, not noticing the big mess he was making in the process. And somehow, she really doesn't know how he did it, he snapped a tree like one would a toothpick.

 _'Finnian?'_ she attempted to shout, shocked to see a fictional character from Black Butler in the flesh, but all that comes out is "Meow?" _Wait. Meow? What? DO I HAVE PAWS?_

This caused the gardener to pause and turn towards her direction. Once his eyes landed on her he grinned and quickly stood up to make his ways toward her. As he came to stand in front of her, Evie couldn't help noticing how huge he was compared to her.

"What a cute kitty! I've never seen a kitty with fur like yours before," Finny said as he kneeled down to her level, smiling happily. "It's so curly!"

 _Kitty? No,no,no,no,no. This must be a dream. Black Butler is fiction. None of the characters are real-_ Her thoughts are cut off as she is gently picked up by Finny, who handles her as if she is made from glass. _Oh, he is trying to be careful because of his super strength. Better not move or he'll accidentally crush me!_

"I'm sure Mister Sebastian won't mind if I take a break. Are you hungry? I'll ask Bard if he has any leftover chicken-"

He was unable to finish his sentence as they both paused to listen to the sound of hoof beats approaching and then a pair of arms coming out of nowhere and dragging him out of the garden in a hurry. It was so fast that Evie had to dig her claws into Finny so she wouldn't be dropped.

"Ah!? Aaaack!" 'Help us!' "Meow! Meow!" They were both whisked inside the manor and before them stood another character that should not exist: Elizabeth, fiance of Ciel Phantomhive.

"Now, everything inside the manor must be cute and that includes you!" In matter of seconds she had poor Finny dressed in bunny ears and paws, even a tail. "There. Now your just as cute as the rest of the manor." Finny was too shocked to reply. Then, Elizabeth's eyes zeroed in on Evie. "Oh, what a cute kitty!" First she was clinging onto Finny just to somehow be transported into the blonde girls squeezing arms.

 _'How is she moving so fast!'_

"You remind me of a pixie! Yes, that's what I'll call you! It's so cute. Come with me, we'll make you and everyone else in the manor even cuter!"

 _'NOOOOO! Is that a Hello Kitty wreath? She exists in Black Butler? Wait, forget that, just let me wake up already!'_ "Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow!"

It wasn't long before Elizabeth got to Bard and dressed him in a frilly bib and bonnet, Mei-Rin having slipped away in the confusion, lucky girl. She was now focusing on Evie and the oblivious Tanaka.

"Look, Pixie, these silk ribbons and fairy wings look so pretty on you!" Elizabeth practically gushed as she held a mirror in front of her. Evie froze, staring back at her was a small cat with big pink ribbons hanging from her neck and tail and glittery wings standing proudly on her back. As she observed her new cat body, she could see why Elizabeth thought she looked pixie-ish. She was slender with large eyes and ears. She looked so fragile because of her prominent cheekbones and light weight frame, but what really stood out was her fur coat that had waves of short, brown curls all through it.

 _'Great. At least I still have my brown curls',_ she thought sarcastically.

From a short distance, she heard a voice smoother than sweet, melted chocolate. "What in the world is this? More like... What is with that appearance, you two?" It was followed by a younger voice that that sounded completely miserable. "My manor. It's so pink...so glittery...so girlish. My manor."

"Ask the crazy girl," was the growled response of Bard, obviously still steamed about his current appearance.

Elizabeth, of course, paid no mind to the voices outside the room because she was too busy dressing up Tanaka.

"These ribbons are good, too. But these satin roses are the cuuuutest! I hesitated a little... but like I thought, you wearing that is totally adorable! You look like Antoinette!"

Tanaka merely responded with his signature "Ho, ho, ho".

Evie turned her head from the ridiculous scene to see Sebastian and Ciel watching from the doorway. She turned away as quickly as she could. _'No more. I'm just going to block this all out until I finally wake up.'_

Unfortunately, Elizabeth had plans of her own as she yanked Evie from her spot on the ground, so she could drag her towards to stunned Ciel.

"Ah! Ciel! I wanted to see youuu!"

"E-Elizabeth! Stop! You know I'm allergic to cats!" Ciel covered his face with his arms, squeezing his eyes shut, preparing himself for the unavoidable sneeze attack. For the longest time, nothing happened.

"Ahem. Miss Elizabeth, may I?," Sebastian asked politely, his hands held out. Elizabeth handed her over, now free to snuggle Ciel. Sebastian was practically glowing with unconcealed joy as he held her with care, hands gentle as he caressed her fur, a look of amazement and contentment on his face. "Ah, I see. This little lady was born with a fur coat that does not shed, which results in a lack of cat dandruff."

"Yay! Isn't that great, Ciel? Her name is Pixie and since your gardener found her, she can stay here at the manor! Oh, you are just the cutest thing ever!"


End file.
